


Rituals for the End of Days

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Endverse, M/M, Pining, Poetry, when cas falls he turns to dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19684456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: With heaven and earth in turmoil Cas turns to the only one he has left. He would have turned there anyway.**an endverse!destiel poem**





	Rituals for the End of Days

He’d been created to  
follow orders,  
another soldier  
in an endless  
formation. But these days  
heaven  
is more broken than  
his tattered  
 _(missing)_  
wings. 

Dean is his god now. 

Now Castiel worships  
at the altar of  
humanity--  
no hesitation,  
no regret.  
Night after  
splintered  
night he bows and  
offers his body;   
it is no worthy sacrifice,  
but it’s all  
he can  
give.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I've been in an evdverse mood the past few days..


End file.
